Such a valve drive of an internal combustion engine is known from DE 196 11 641 C1. The displacement of the cam parts on the toothed shaft of the camshaft is made possible by a shaft profile and a hub profile. Since four-stroke reciprocating piston internal combustion engines have defined ignition sequences for a given number of cylinders, the cams must be arranged at a specific angle relative to one another on the camshaft. In a four-cylinder reciprocating piston internal combustion engine with uniform ignition intervals, the relative rotational angle of the inlet valve cams with respect to one another and of the outlet valve cams with respect to one another is in each case 90°. It is of course straightforward to produce a corresponding camshaft.